Aria (Pokemon)
Aria (Japanese: エル Elle) is a recurring character of the Pokémon anime. She is a famous Pokémon Performer and the current Kalos Queen. Description Aria made her debut appearance in A Pokévision of Things to Come!, albeit only in a Pokévision video. She was shown to be well known in the Kalos region, with her videos often making it in the top 10 most viewed videos. Her first place video was watched by Ash and his friends and inspired Serena to make a Pokévision video herself. She reappeared in a flashback in Day Three Blockbusters!, where Shauna recalled how Aria had switched from simply making Pokévision videos to being a Pokémon Performer, although she said Aria still makes Pokévision videos specially for her fans. Aria had won multiple Pokémon Showcases, and entered the Master Class. She was able to win the Master Class tournament with her Braixen, gaining herself the title of Kalos Queen. She appeared in person for the first time in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!, where she gave an exhibition performance at the Lagoon Showcase Rookie Class, which was watched by Ash, his friends, and Shauna. The performance consisted of her Braixen first showing off her Fire-type moves. Afterwards Aria and Braixen proceeded to toss Braixen's branch back and forth. She had Braixen finish the performance with a Fire Blast. She appeared in a flashback in A Race for Home! when Serena remembered her performance at the Lagoon Showcase while training for her debut. As Ariana Aria reappeared in Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!, wearing a disguise and using the pseudonym Ariana (Japanese: エレーナElena) to get away from the attention of the press and her fans. She confronted Serena while she was standing alone in deep thought and told her that girls should always smile as that is what makes their beauty shine through. She then complimented Serena for her smile being "the most joyful of them all". Later, Aria had a Double Battle with Serena. She used her Delphox and Aromatisse against Serena's Fennekin and Pancham, and Fennekin evolved into Braixen during their battle. However, Aria was called off and she parted ways with Serena, leaving their battle unfinished. The next day, she was seen in a video performing in a Showcase and Serena realized the girl she met the day before was Aria. She reappeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!, where she and her Pokémon watched Serena compete in the Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase Rookie Class. Her next appearance was in Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, where she appeared on TV delivering a performance with her Delphox and Aromatisse. In Party Dancecapades!, Aria attended a dance party hosted by Monsieur Pierre. She was Pierre's dance partner. As the guest of honor, Aria led the first dance, opening the dancing for the other Performers and their partners. When they all started changing partners, Aria had a dance with Ash. Aria appeared again in Master Class is in Session!, in which she attended the Gloire Showcase Master Class as she was required to defend her title. As the reigning Kalos Queen, she was guaranteed a spot in the finals. In Performing a Pathway to the Future!, after Serena defeated Shauna and Jessilee in the semifinals, the two competed for the title of Kalos Queen. Aria delivered a performance that entranced the crowd and easily won, retaining her title. Afterwards, both Aria and Serena declared themselves as friendly rivals. Character Aria's character can be easily described as joyful, energetic, and cheerful. Whenever she performs, she strives to make the people watching her smile. She knows how to motivate and inspire people, and these personality traits coupled with her performing skills led to her success in the Showcase world. Before being crowned Kalos Queen, Aria was mentored by Palermo. It was revealed in Party Dancecapades! that the two have a close relationship, with Aria calling Palermo her master. The two keep in touch and talk about promising and talented Performers. Pokemon * Delphox * Aromatisse * Vivillon 250px-655Delphox.png 250px-683Aromatisse.png 1200px-666Vivillon.png Gallery Aria wearing a civilian outfit.jpg Aria meets Serena.jpg Past Palermo and Aria.png.jpg Aria smiles.jpg Aria and Pierre.jpg Aria Master Class outfit.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Red Heads Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Marina Inoue Category:Humans Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Members of the Disney Family